Durch Das Dunkel Der Nacht
by Ellie172
Summary: Gedanken von Harry und Draco über den anderen - Songfic - Slash - Complete (aber evtl Fortsetzung in Planung) PLZ R&R!


Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, der Songtext gehört Tim Rice (die passende Musik dazu gehört Sir Elton John).

A/N: Harry's Gedanken sind durch ein Sternchen (*) markiert, Dracos durch eine Tilde (~).

A/N²: War neulich im Musical "Aida"... hab jetzt auch die CD dazu... *süchtig bin* die Songs passen gut zu Draco... Man könnte die ganzen Songs in Songfics umwandeln und dann hintereinander-reihen... wie würd das dann heißen? "Draco"? "Harry"? *rofl* Aber erstmal muss ich "Schwarz wie die Nacht" (*schleichwerbung mach*) fertig kriegen... Vll schaff ich das dann....

A/N³: Das Ende (was beide denken) is die letzte Strophe... Hmm... Vll sagen sie es ja auch? *grübel*

Durch Das Dunkel Der Welt

_Jeder irrt durch das Dunkel der Welt.  
Blind vor Ehrgeiz - stumm vor Schmerz.  
Hofft auf ein Licht, das die Nacht erhellt.  
Folgt der Pflicht, verrät das Herz._

* Denkst du, ich merke nicht, dass du vor Schmerzen schreien möchtest? Du hast keine körperlichen Schmerzen, nein, deine Seele tut dir weh. Du wartest auf deinen Märchenprinzen, der dich rettet, der dich aus deinem Leben holt - deinem dunklen Leben. Du folgst allein deinem Vater - oder wohl eher deinen Pflichten. Du verrätst dein Herz, deine Träume, dich.

_Heute kommt mir das unglaublich vor,  
Weil ich so nicht leben will.  
Heute kommt mir das unglaublich vor,  
Weil ich so nicht lieben will._

~ Ich sehe dich, wie du dich umdrehst. Unsere Blicke streifen sich. Du hast so wunderschöne grüne Augen. Mein Herz bricht fast. Ich will so nicht weiter leben! Ich will nicht mehr das machen, was mein Vater mir vorschreibt. Ich will nicht mehr von dem Gedanken gequält werden, mit Pansy eine Zukunft haben zu müssen.

_Ich will für dich Tag für Tag  
Ehrlich und gut sein, Frei und stark._

~ Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich ändern. Ich werde mich gegen meinen Vater zur Wehr setzen. Ich werde stark, frei, mutig. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Vielleicht merkst du ja meine Veränderung?

_Jeder irrt durch das Dunkel der Zeit.  
Man gewinnt und wird besiegt  
Lernt zu leben mit Lüge und Streit  
__Wer nicht kämpft, der unterliegt._

* Verdammt, Draco, lerne endlich zu kämpfen! Dein Leben ist eine einzige Lüge. Sieh das doch ein! Wenn du nicht anfängst, dich gegen deinen Vater zu wehren, dann wirst du verlieren. Und ich will nicht wissen, wie das aussieht... Hast du Angst davor, ihm gegenüber zu treten? Ein Streit gehört auch zum Leben - vor allem zum erwachsen werden. Du willst doch nicht einfach so aufgeben, oder?

_Ich will nicht sehn, was zwischen uns steht  
Wei ich so nicht leben will.  
Ich will nicht sehn, was zwischen uns steht,  
weil ich nicht so lieben will.  
Ich treg einen Traum in mir:_  
_Ein neues Leben nur mit dir._

~ Du bist ein Gryffindor, und ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich darf dich nicht lieben. Aber ich liebe dich. Zwischen uns ist so viel. Viel zu viel. Deine Eltern wurden von einem Idioten getötet, dem meine Eltern hörig sind. Ich soll jemand wie sie werden! Doch stattdessen möchte ich lieber bei dir sein - wenn's sein muss, auch auf der Guten Seite.... Mir ist alles egal, solange wir irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen können...

_Von deinem Mut getragen, will ich durch's Dunkel gehn  
Bis in ein andres Leben, wo wir zwei uns wiedersehn._

~ Weißt du, du bist mein Vorbild. Du hast Mut, dich allem zu stellen. Nun ja, vielleicht ist es auch einfach Waghalsigkeit... Idiotie, die dich von einem Abenteuer in das andere stolpern lässt. Vielleicht können wir ja irgendwann zusammen sein. In einem anderen Leben...

_Jeder irrt durch das Dunkel der Welt.  
Jeder wächst durch Schmerz und Not.  
Zwei, die Liebe zusammenhält  
Schreckt kein Leid und trennt kein Tod._

* Selbst, wenn ich in meinem Kampf gegen das Dunkle sterben sollte, eins weiß ich: Ich werde dort wieder geboren, wo auch du bist. Ich kann spüren, dass du mich liebst. Und wenn zwei sich lieben, kann sie nicht einmal der Tod trennen. Ich glaube daran. Du auch?

_Ich verachte, was man mit uns macht_  
_Weil ich so nicht leben will._

* Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich leben... Ich will nicht so leben, wie man es uns beiden vorschreibt. Du als der Böse und ich als der Gute... Wir wurden einfach in diese Rolle gezwängt...

_Ich verachte, was man mit uns macht  
Weil ich so nicht lieben will.  
Ich will immer bei dir sein,  
Von jetzt an niemals mehr allein._

-----

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :) Bitte Kommi da lassen, ja? Könnt mir auch gerne schreiben, wie euch die Idee gefällt, die ich oben angesprochen hab... 


End file.
